Getting Rouge
by unicornpowder
Summary: Again somthing with an alley... But o well, it s about a little chase and Rogue and Gambit action.


Disclaimer: Rape is a crime and will always be a crime. This is consensual, even it doesn´t sound like it in the beginnning. Just a fantasy of mine. I don´t own the characters or anything. (*rolling round and crying * „But I wan to!")

Btw, sorry for the grammar.

 **Getting Rogue**

(notice the play of words)

Rogue was never chased by any guy. So, it was quite the let down that it was such a hot guy chasing her for a different reason. He was a bad guy and she was a good girl. Enemies by nature.

He was fast, much faster then her. And with a swift motion of his bo -stick, she lay on the ground on her belly. He was over here and catched her arms with his hand. „Well chere, was a nice chase but now this homme to have some real fun." She struggled but he was so much stronger then her and he wasn´t even breathing hard after their chase. „Well, isn´t that tres formidable sight. " she turned her and saw how the mutant looked at her ass. With quite the interest. A smile curled up his already sinnful face. Damm, this cheek bones and the jar line, that could cut diamonds. Unfortunately, he was a bad guy. A really bad guy. At least Rogue tried to remember that as she tried to wiggle free. He licked his lips, alone for that gesture he should be in jail„ wiggle some more, gambit enjoying the show quite much." „Let me go, my team mates will come soon and kick you ass."he laughed in his deep dark male voice „Sure, but for the time, why dont we have some fun togheter?" „what do you mean?" Rogue asked higher then she wanted, panick kicked in her system. Gambit on the other hand was calm. He put both of her hands together and grabed with on of his now free hand her ass and squeezed. Rogue gasped. No one ever has touched her ass. „Well, I knew that you had a great ass just by looking at it but the feel to it is even better. Can´t wait to see how my cock looks when he disappears down her." With this sentence, he slide down his hand to her privat area and Rogue gasped. Hot liquid rushed out of her as he keeped rubbing her over her uniform. „Oh, i see the little X- Men loves dirty talk." „I hate you!"Rogue spit out" Ooh, after I am done with you, you will not say that. I screw you good , believe me. You don´t want to have never want to have an different man between you legs than me" „Noo, please no. I beg you, let me go" her fighting spirit came back to her and she struggeld some more. But she went rigid when she suddenly felt something very hard at her backside„please wiggle some more. My cock loves it. I know you can feel it. " „Let me go!" „don´t be like that chere." He turn her in a swift motion around and stared at her fully. A once over look and his face lit even more up with mischivous expression. „nice tits you got there, let me have a closer look" Rogue watched with horror as he pulled the zipper down of her uniform with his mouth , his free hand continue his rubbing „No bra, darling? Naughty, naughty chere but not that i dont like it. Ooh the name is Gambit for later so you have something to scream." And with that, he leaned down and sucked at her left breast. His free hand found the zipper and pulled it to the end and his hand sneaked into her uniform and slowly found her way to her privat area. She wiggled and begged for mercy but Gambit would have non of that, he pushed one finger with force in her and she moaned. He showered her breast with bites and sucked hard on them while his finger moved in and out of her. Rogue trashed around on the ground in the lonely alley. He charged the uniform and it dusted away. Rogue couldn´t even describe in words how embarrassed she was. Her teammates could come any second and see her like that or god knows who. Gambit didn´t seemed to bother. „Be a good little X- Men and hold still, so I can put my dick out." He let her hand go and this was her oppurtunity and run, and she did. She shoved him away and tried to run away but he was faster, he caughted her and seemed furious"Didn´t i tell you to be nice. But you were bad and bad girls get a spanking" He slapped her ass hard multiple times until her backside was rosy and his hand prints showed up. Without a word he shoved his dick in her pussy and fucked her for good. Rogue sobbed „You are a cruel man" „ Never said I weren´t but you are a big girl and an X-Men too, you can take it." He rubbed her pussy while he said it and squeezed her breast, she was an all fours and moaned loud his name. „Yes, chere let me hear that again." He said strained, he was going to come soon but not until he fucked the little X-Men out of her mind. He was not only while skillfully picking locks, he was as skillful while he fucked a woman. Soon Rogue coulnd´t stand it anymore and came. Hard. He followed and shoot his hot semen into her. He let her go and slide out of her. With semen came gushing out of her. He came a lot. He loved the sight before him but was still a little angry that she pushed him away. „It´s not over chere, you still have to clean me. I made quite a mess. " She was yanked by her hair to his cock an dutyfull opend her mouth to his cock. Still too dazed from her orgasm to fight back „Do a good job and maybe I give back the favor, chere" there was no fighting spirit left in her and she licked him clean. „You know, you quite good at it, I think I keep you." He grinned like the devil himself and stroke her head still as she sucked his cock. He was hard again. Suddenly he yanked her away and came on her face. He loved that.

„ Awww, Remy did you have to do that! I just washed my hair today!" Rogue pounted .Remy laughted and gave her an handkerchief. He peeled himself out of his coat and handed it to his wife. She gladly took it. She looked around as if someone could have saw them. „Come on chere, lets get you home." His wife smile at him and nodded. Then a smirk lit up her face „ Yeeah, you said that if I do a good blowjob you return the favor, i am curious of that" she walked back to their car with a swift to her hips and looked down right sinnful back at him over her shoulder. Remy exhauled and jumped in the car beside her. What Rogue wishes, she gets. Especially after that blowjob.


End file.
